Theories
The New York Times agrees that Freddie Freaker is a mystical cryptid. Here are some theories proposed by we, the Freddie Freaker community. Freddie is Actually a God in Physical Form In order to warn humans of a disaster coming, The God of Freakiness came to us through the commercial and told us how we could communicate to him by calling 1-900-490-FREAK. The legend branches off to different timelines from here In one version, the disaster was avoided and all was well In another, Youtube was created and spawned the demon known as Chris O'Neil, or as he is known in Hell, Oney. In the final one, Motifa and Fat Albert destroy the universe in their battle in the year 4012 Beat Me Up And Stole My Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards A theory sheds light on a situation that involved Freddie Freaker who had hit them repeatedly over the head with a shillelagh, then proceeded to take all of their Yu-Gi-Oh! cards. Freddie Freaker is actually the reincarnation of Walt Disney's and Barack Obama's baby A long time ago, Walt Disney came along a glowing yellow stone with the number 1-900-490-FREAK carved onto the side, he touched the rock and time traveled into Barack Obama's room. After some time, they did the dirty dan. Barack Obama became pregnant and hid it from his wife. Walt Disney found out and went back to his time and eventually died. Barack Obama gave birth to Freddie, Freddie wasn't a normal baby. So he gave him to the government for testing. He eventually escaped and with his advanced intelligence, he built a time machine using the rock that Walt Disney found. Freddie eventually traveled to the 1980's where he lived in a pocket dimension between our world and the Afterlife which would explain the void of space behind him. Freddie eventually ascended into the next form or life. He eventually gained so much knowledge that he could predict anything and become any form he wishes. He revealed himself in a commercial where he lured unsuspecting children and adults into the void where he could make his own experiments on humans and our knowledge and steal ours for his eventual gain. The number was canceled by order of Richard Nixon when people randomly began to disappear shortly after calling the number. No one knows what remains of Freddie Freaker and the poor lost souls who were lured into his trap to steal their knowledge and indulge in sexual activities to make more of himself. Maybe one day he will return with the army of Freaks... The world may never know... Jumping Streets Some users speculate that a certain devilish being named "Jeff" by mortals is actually Freddie Freaker. Jeff was portrayed in the movie 22 Jumpstreet by the actor Channing Tatum. It is unknown how credible this source is. Gargamel's Lost Creation Legend states that Smurfette and the whozit whatzits weren't his only creations. Many forum users speculate that Freddie Freaker was Gargamel's missing creation. However, there is absolutely zero evidence to back up this theory which is exactly why it should be taken very seriously. One reddit user claims to have a lost Smurf book titled, "The Freaky Smurf". In this book, Freddie is supposedly released by Gargamel into the Smurf's village disguised as a regular smurf but yellow. According to the user, Papa Smurf accepts Freddie in and gives him the name "Freaky Smurf". The rest of the book was eaten and was unable to be transcribed. Until the year 2002 when the book was then later discovered along with bill cosbys' clone #2 remains. Mr. Dingleshmunkinhindleherfer: Malevolent Interdimensional Entity A theory from me, Mr. Dingleshmunkinhindleherfer states that Freddie Freaker is a very powerful entity who lives in a seperate, smaller dimension. This dimension is known as "THE FREAK DIMENSION" and only Freddie lives in it. He has contacted our dimension through a telephone number and an advertisement for the number, in which he tries to bring us in with his friendliest form, "The Friendly Freak V1.0". Back in the 80s, when I saw this ad, I asked my friend named Paul Charper Beanie to prank call the Freak himself. He went missing in the year of 1992. I tried calling his phone number in 1993, in the hopes of finding him. I heard Freddie say, in a very deep, demonic voice... " JOIN THE PARTY! FREAK, FREAK, FREAK! ". His phone number was cut from all phones and frequencies, therefore, his connection to this world has ended. Due to recent popularity of his ad, I believe he will return, with a new power. Contact mariokartman456@gmail.com for more information. Thank you for reading this. Failed Television Series/Toy Line Based off of information from the puppet's original creator, in addition to being the spokesperson for the 900 number, designs for a Freddie Freaker toy line creation/kids show was in the works. Apparently, other characters were conceptualized for a female version but pink, and his larger friend, him but chubby and rounder. The puppets creator was paid around 1500$ for the puppet itself. Shortly after the commercials aired, the project seemed to run out of either funding or ideas and ultimately was lost into obscurity. The Freak Zone Freddie Freaker lives in the freak zone which you can go to if you can get in the portal in your pancreas. Him and his fellow Freakazoids lives in harmony in this dimension. He reproduces by budding, so all of the other Freakazoids are exactly like him. They build their houses and roads out of insulin that they steal from their host. Some say that only Freddie is able to leave the Freak Zone. Feedy Feaky 1-freak-2-freak-3-freak-4... now the freak is at your door. 7-freak-9-freak-8-freak-2... now the freak is coming for you. This is the end for you. Freddy Freaker eats ass. This isn't a theory, this is confirmed personal research I conducted. The Haunting Freddie Freaker personally came into my house at 3 AM t-posing and glitched me through the floor, killing me instantly. He shapeshifted into this beautiful man that I saw on my way to hell. Freddie's SECRET identity! Freddie is actually Lucas from mother 3. Don't belive me? check this out: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGsh76epjpg why would the voice actor of Lucas agree to this if it wasn't to hint us at the truth? If you look closely you can even see they share similar poses, but hey thats just a theory. Freddie Freaker is Ness # Well, what if we took it one final step and said that Freddie Freaker happened to be Ness from Earthbound? Sent through the Phase Distorter during a test of courage, carrying the Franklin badge and his photo album and his trusty backpack. Not only do all the items in the workshop suddenly fit, but so does Freddie Freaker’ behavior. Remember, Freddie Freaker can seemingly teleport. And Ness just happens to have the PSI ability to teleport. Now look the way Freddie Freaker always stands, hands in his pockets, directly facing the camera. It's a very similar stance to how Ness is depicted standing in most marketing for the game. It even explains why Freddie Freaker bleeds when you finally hit him. He is, or at least, WAS, a human. Oh and finally, Freddie Freaker is only one letter removed from being an anagram of Ness. That's just a fun one. I thought it was worth mentioning. But if there was any doubt, we have to look no further than the creator's previous work. Toby Fox, the man behind Undertale, had previously worked on a Halloween hack for Earthbound. But this just wasn't a simple reskin. The Halloween hack tells the tale of Dr. Andonuts after the events of Earthbound. Remember, I pointed him out? He's the one who made the Phase Distorter. In Toby Fox’s version of the story, we see that after Giygas' defeat, the souls of the kids never return home. Instead, by going to the past to defeat Giygas, they create a new timeline that they're stuck in. As a result, Jeff never reunites with his father Dr. Andonuts. And Dr. Andonuts goes crazy with guilt, because HE’S the one responsible for creating the time machine, and extracting the souls of his son and his son's friends to send them back to what he assumes was their death. In his mind, he's killed 4 kids. And in Toby Fox's game, he's lost his mind trying to deal with that guilt. I'm telling you, this hack is DARK. # That said, you see a lot of Undertale in this game. The appearance of Amalgamates, the first use of the awesome song Megalovania, the prototypes for Flowey? And the theme of having the choice to be nonviolent in an RPG, SPARING your enemies. But then why's all this matter to the theory? Well, remember, in Toby Fox's version of the story, the kids don't come back. They're stuck in the past, with no hopes of getting home. Just like Freddie Freaker. And, in the hack, one character is oddly missing, with no explanation as to why. NESS. Presumably in this timeline his soul is in a different place than his 3 friends. Which brings us back to Undertale. 3 faces, with “don't forget” written on it? It's Ness, trying to remember his 3 friends. In short, Undertale is a continuation of Toby’s version of Earthbound, with Ness never being able to get home, adopting the name Freddie Freaker, and accompanied by Papyrus, a former Starman, an alien force able to speak English and still equipped with his armor, and signature posture, but without any knowledge of earthly things... like the Sun. The pieces all just seem to fit. Now all we need is an appearance from Pokey/Porky and we’ve got ourselves a true sequel. But hey, that's just a theory. A GAME THEORY! THANKS FOR WATCHING! See Also *What We Know About Freddie Freaker *1-900-490-FREAK Category:Theories